User blog:RoboticOperatingWhatever/Cat vs Fog. Rom´s Crappy Joke Battles of Minimum Efort
Oh hey,happy itsjustaprankbromass,since everyone will probably write a joke battle today,I decided to follow the herd,and write one,it took me just one hour to write this piece of crap,its 2am on here btw,I just noticed it was social experiment day and decided I needed to do something with it,seeing as you know,I have almost no blogs,and I might as well have some more,This suggestion comes from Jake the Maniac,because literally yesterday,I asked for the worst suggestion anyone on chat had saw,and this was the only response,the original comenter who came up with this probably just typoed and meant cat vs dog,but gentleman,when I saw this I had to do it,so on one side we have the curtest house pet,no matter what flats say,a cat,and on the other we have evaporated water that makes it hard to see stuff at night,fog,I hope you enjoy this because this is my first battle on this account,and my second battle I posted myself after Freddy vs R.O.B,and if it inst a great track record I don´t know what is Beat:https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J3r-ct0haZg EPIC RAP BATTLES OF WAIT WHAT? CAT VS FOG? BEGIN,I GUESS? ''' Fog: Agility and reflexes won't help you win this game Forget the eye of a tiger,you're in the eye of hurricane For the vapor nation,my condensations comes from transpiration With supersaturations, I blows away your expectations You tried to step on the mat,now take your hat and step back I got the serious drizzle,been making it rain in the track Go back to your lasaga,don't come near me with those hairy paws You'll be fucked sideways even if you don't land in all fours Cat: I got the cuteness and memes,can I has some luv Do you think anyone on the net would just look at haboobs People wouldn't form a flash mob,just to see some flash fog Got the sharp claws and sharp wit to dissect you like a frog Like Hairballs,I will be sure to spit out some feline lines You're weak as a mice,this is a game of cat and melted Ice I crystal clear,you're salty and jealous of me and my popularity It´s meant to be,when a ferocious hunter fights the misty sea Fog: You call yourself ferocious,when you're distracted by yarn? Nines live will be taken,if you anger this fog of war You can only stand up to me,when you are stuck to tree I belong to the skies,while you belong in furry pornography You are just talk,but let's see when if you'll get hooked When I get your tongue into a can of my pea soup You just got a bath of cold water,but no need for such a fuss Your self made baths are the only times you'll lick puss Cat: Like a laser,I'm targeting my sight at this smoky scrumptious schmuck I'm not black,but when I rap,you are surely having some serious bad luck From the glorious sabertooth,Il share ancestor on a chain of evolution While your origins follow smog and some measly strain of pollution I'll cut you up into pieces,and grind it into some tasty meow mix You won't be fog or smog anymore,but you also won't be myst You try to spread hate,with the sound you propagate,but it's too late So while my fame resonates,you should dissipate and evaporate out of my face. '''WHO WON? ' WHO THOUGHT THIS WAS A GOOD IDEA' ' WHO DID THIS?' ' EPIC RAP BATTLE OF IM NOT PAYED ENOUGH FOR THIS' Note:so yeah,The point of this battle is that everyone on April fools would be doing a joke crap battle,so I thought,everyone would expect a crap battle,but people would actually be surprised if they saw what looked what looks like a joke battle but it actually a serious battle,or at least one it took efort to write.I am kind of proud of what I wrote here,but eh with this suggestion anything you can pull off is probably just good enough for it.also yeah,all the details on the beginning of the blog are true,I wanted to do this for some time on April fools,but yesterday,I just remembered it,asked for a bad suggestion on chat,and wrote this on one hour.still good,specially considering this matchup Category:Blog posts